Welcome to Nowhere
by Annabel Wynters
Summary: Welcome to Nowhere, where Charlotte finds out theres more to her life than you may think. Rating went up!
1. Once upon a time

Title: Welcome to Nowhere

**Title: Welcome to Nowhere**

**Author: CommonGreatness93**

**Rating: T (Just in case, who knows where my disturbed mind will wonder.) **

**Disclaimer: If I bring up any fairytales that may have already been written, please know that I do not own them. I just look up to them for inspiration.**

**--**

We all know how Fairytales can be; Prince comes to rescue the princess or the fair maiden who happens to be in the highest room in the tallest tower that is guarded by the fearsome and dreaded dragon. But this is my twist on a few fairytales and I suppose the only way to kick off this story is to do it the right way…

'Once upon a time…'

In the town of Norwell, famous for its magick well in the north of this small town. The well could cure any illness from the measles to the mumps to anything but the common cold. No cure for that I'm afraid. But this story isn't about some magick well; it's what was found _in_ well.

One dark night, so dark that the moon was afraid to come out and brighten the dark night sky with its light, and on this night a child was born. A cloaked man brought this child to the well and laid it down on the edge of the wells wall. The baby howled into the night, screaming her lungs out as the man walked away, leaving the baby at the mercy of the gods. That night wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either, luckily the baby was wrapped in wool blankets.

A young couple came walking down the road into town celebrating they're first night alone since their baby boy had been born; he was 9 months. "Do you hear something?" The woman asked her husband. The husband listened carefully to the still night; there was a faint crying of a child carried by the wind.

A cloaked man rushed by them, small choked sobs could be heard from him as he passed. The Husband looked at his wife, they both started running toward the sound of the crying baby, parental instinct. They saw the baby on the edge of the wells wall screaming her head off for someone to warm her fragile body. The woman picked up the baby, "Shh…shh…its okay. I know, it's cold out here, isn't it?" The woman cradled the baby down to where the screaming was only coos.

"What should we do?" she asked her husband. He bent down and picked up a piece a parchment, it had the name 'Charlotte' scribbled on it.

"She's a girl, her name is Charlotte. Well, where are her parents?"

"I think that man was her father, but there's no telling where he went now. Should we keep her as our own?"

"She's not a dog, Ginny. She's a baby girl. We have our hands full with Nicky as it is."

"Well she needs a home and we can provide one, for tonight at least."

"Fine," The couple turned around and started heading the way they had come. The Husband turned around, looking back at the distant lights of the village. "So much for a night out. Eh?"

"C'mon Gaylen, let's get home so we can get this baby girl out of these wet blankets." Charlotte giggled at the couple talking about her.

When the couple reached their home Gaylen went inside and dismissed the babysitter and sent her home. "Is something wrong, Mr. Jones?" The babysitter asked.

"No, everything's fine. Uh…has Nicky been fed for the night?"

"Yes, sir. At he's been put down for the night as well."

"Very good. Um…you may go home now."

The babysitter curtsied. "Goodnight Mr. Jones."

"G'night"

As the babysitter left, Ginny came inside the backdoor. "Is she gone?"

"Yes, bring her in." Gaylen closed the front door and locked it. They brought Charlotte close to the fire so that the baby could warm up.

"I'll go get some of Nicky's old baby clothes." Gaylen said as he walked off and went to the baby room for some clothes.

Meanwhile, Ginny had started taking the wet wool baby blankets that covered Charlotte. "Hush little baby, don't say a word…" Ginny started to sing, but then she unwrapped the final blanket revealing the naked baby girl's back.

"Gaylen! Get in here quick!" Ginny yelled. Gaylen came running down the small hallway into the what you could call the living room.

"What? What is it?"

Ginny covered her mouth with her hands. "On her back, what are they?" She pointed to the two black-feathered wings that were attached to the naked baby girl in front of the fire. Charlotte stretched out, yawning and her wings stretched out with her, they covered the baby's body while she slept.

"It seems," Gaylen neared Charlotte in fascination "That we have a fallen angel in our mists." He saw Charlotte open her big blue baby eyes. "Hello there." He whispered, he ran a finger down Charlottes pudgy cheeks. She grabbed his finger and held onto it. "She's a strong one." Ginny came up from behind Gaylen and picked up Charlotte.

"We can't throw her away like some piece of garbage, not anymore. From now on her name is Charlotte Jones." Gaylen agreed and handed his wife the baby gown in his hand.

* * *

Hi! This is my first 'Fairytales' FanFic, so please REVIEW!!


	2. 9 years later

Chapter 2: 9 years later

On an early September morning, a girl with long raven black hair and pale skin lay in the grass staring at the sky, watching the clouds pass. "Charlotte! Get in or you'll burn!" a boy about her age called from a small house. Charlotte got up and dusted off her dress and slowly made her way to the house never taking her eyes off of the sky. "Charlotte! Get you head out of the clouds and come join us from breakfast, before your father has to leave." A woman with amber hair yelled at Charlotte. "He's not my father." Charlotte grumbled. She tightened her coat, that she was made to where constantly to hide her wings.

"What took you so long?" The boy asked her as she took her seat at the large wooden table that filled the room.

"Nothing, its so nice out today."

"Nicky pass me the sausage, your fathers going to be down soon and I don't want to hear him complaining."

"I'm already down. Ooh sausage, my favorite. Thank you, dear." He took his seat at the head of the table. "How are you lot this morning?"

"Fine father, I plan on asking Belinda out today, that is if it is alright with you father?"

"Oh, yes. Belinda is a fine girl." Gaylen took another bite of his sausage.

"Yes and the girls hardly 14." Charlotte commented while taking a small bite out of her eggs.

"So?" Nick asked.

"She's a child. Your nearly 20, I think that's hardly appropriate for someone your age."

"Charlotte, that's enough. If your brother wishes to pursue this courtship then let him, you should be supporting him instead of insulting him. You would have been lucky to find a young gentleman like Nicky at Belinda's age if it weren't for your problem." Yes, Problem is what they called Charlottes wings. Ginny didn't really like them, so they were a problem. Ginny said from her end of her table.

"That if she weren't so picky."

Charlotte smacked Nick's arm. "I am not picky, I just prefer wait and marry someone my age than some ugly old bastard."

"Charlotte!" Ginny shouted at Charlotte.

"What? Its true."

"Mind your tongue, young lady. Family or not, I will not tolerate you speaking like that." Gaylen scolded inbetween bites of sausage and eggs.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry. May I leave for town? Mrs. Abbey wishes me to help her in her pie Shoppe today and I need to get over there if I am to help make the crusts."

"Alright fine, Gaylen?"

"Go ahead, I'm afraid I'll be leaving for work as well. Have a good day my angel." Charlotte smiled as she got out of her chair. She kissed Gaylen on the cheek before leaving. 'Angel' had always been her fathers' nickname for her ever since she was a baby in arms.

Abigail Abbeys Pie Shoppe was well known for its Apple crumble pie (drools). "Good morning Miss Abbey." Charlotte said as she came in through the back door. She took off her overcoat but not her wing-covering coat.

"Oh Good Morning Charlotte! You look pleasant this morning. Did a young prince ask you to marry him?"

"Nope, I've scared them all away."

Mrs. Abbey laughed. "Well that's a shame, a beautiful girl like you would make a wonderful wife." She held Charlottes chin lightly.

Charlotte smiled; Mrs. Abbey had been more like a mother to her than Ginny had been, probably because she didn't know about her problem. "So, what pies are we making today?"

Mrs. Abbey pulled out a list from her apron pocket. "Here, I'm sure you can handle these. And this." Mrs. Abbey took off her apron and put it around Charlotte's neck.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"It's called taking a day off, and I haven't had one since this place opened. You can handle it dear. Besides, this old broad could use a few hours extra rest. All you have to do is make the pies on that list and do what you do everyday." She said as she put on a coat over her muti-layered dress. "And don't forget to open up the front door at 9:00. If people ask, say I'm out sick."

Charlotte let out a long awaited sigh. "Yes, ma'am. Have a good day." Mrs. Abbey left the Pie Shoppe and went home, leaving Charlotte in charge.

Everything went fine, the customers went about they're business while they sat in the small tables that flowed around the inside of the Shoppe. It was dusk and business was winding down when a stranger walked into the Shoppe, near closing time. "Be with you in a minute!" Charlotte called from the back. She was weaving the top crusts of an Apple crumble pie. She finished the pesky pie and went to the front where the man was waiting rather impatiently. "Yes?"

"Yes, Hi. Uh…the lady across the street said that I could find good pie here."

Charlotte put on her salesman smile. "The best in 3 provinces." The man smirked; he leaned forward and put his weight on the display counter.

"Well, what's your best?"

"The best? You want my real opinion?"

"Sure, why not."

"Sit down and I'll bring it out to you with a cup of coffee, on the house."

"Thanks."

Charlotte went into the back a grabbed 2 pieces of pie and one cup of coffee. She came out balancing the two plates on one arm and the coffee she held in the other. She took a look at the man in the candlelight. He was young, somewhat tan, and had long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail with a leather strap.

"Here we go, the absolute best pie in this place." She down his coffee and put his plate in front of him. She set her plate opposite to him.

"Uh…forks?"

"Oh. I'll go get them, I'll be right back." She went in the back a grabbed 2 forks.

"So, uh…what kind of pie is this?" The man said loudly so Charlotte could hear from the back. She soon came out with two forks in her hand.

"Here," She handed him his fork. "Take a bite and guess."

The man looked at her warily. He cut off the tip end of the triangle piece of pie. "Mmm! This is great! The taste! It reminds me of my grandmothers' kitchen. She use to bake pies all the time."

Charlotte smiled with a bite of pie in her mouth. "It's Pumpkin cheesecake. Miss Abbey says that the best is the Apple crumble but it's really this."

"You know my mother?"

"Your mother? What's your name?"

"Charles Abbey. I'm in town visiting my mother, she said that she'd be here today but I guess she's gone home for the day. What's yours?" Charles took another bite of pie and followed in with a swig of the black coffee.

"Charlotte. I-I work here obviously, as your mother's assistant. I baked all the pies here." Charlotte looked over at Charles plate; there wasn't even a crump on it!

"You must have been starving! I can get you another slice if you like. I got plenty uneaten pies in the back if you want one."

"On no. By the time I leave to go back to school, I'll have my fill of pies."

"Very well." Charlotte stood up and took their plates. "You said you go to school, right?"

"Correct. In the next town over."

"What do you study there?"

"Medicine, with my father. He's the medical professor up there."

"Oh…I've wondered what Mr. Abbey did all day, and you stay up there all year round?"

"Yes, in the dormitories up there."

"I've been there before. My brother, well he's not really my brother, went up there to look at the school. We couldn't afford it of course but I do go up there a lot."

"What do you mean he's not really your brother?"

"Well I suppose I could talk to you about these sorts of things, it'll help you understand why nobody likes me. I'm adopted."

"Oh, OH! Your, your, what's-her-face. You're the girl the children use to call all those names aren't you?"

Charlotte looked hurt. "Yes, thank you. I'm what's-her-face. Look I'm closing up shop, so if you could leave now, that'd be great."

Charles stood up and bowed "I'm terrible sorry if I offended you, It was a great pleasure meeting you."

Charlotte had no excuse but to curtsy after he bowed, after all those were manners. "As you." Charlotte looked outside and saw that it was nearly pitch black. "Goodnight." She slammed the door and was lucky the glass panes didn't break. She hurried when she wiped all the counters down and rid of the extra pies that were left over. She had to run all the way home with out stopping to make it in time for dinner.

Charles slowly stepped down the few steps that were on the outside of the small Pie Shoppe. "Charlotte, why does that sound familiar?" he asked himself as he walked to his parents house, where he was greeted with hugs and what do you know it, pie!


	3. Preparation

HI again! I'm out from under my evil rock of doom and giving you another chapter to my fairy tale! So please be kind and REVIEW!! I know I would!

Oh Quick note: Thanks Hea10 and Backroads for reviewing!

Chapter 4: Preparation

'Charles Abbey…Charles Abbey. How did he know who I was but I have never heard of him?' These were Charlotte Jones thoughts, as she laid in her bed once again restless. She longed to go outside just to stare at the sky, her wings longed to be used, to fly. She looked through the small window at the stars; they glistened while floating in an endless sea of dark night sky.

Morning soon came and it came too soon for Charlotte. "Wake up sleepy head! We must get you ready!" Ginny said as she went through Charlotte's small accumulation of dresses, looking for her best dress. Charlotte looked up at the window, the sun was up and shining.

"What time is it? Better yet what day is it?" Charlotte tried covering her head with her pillow but Ginny was ever so insistent on her waking and getting up.

"It's almost noon and it's Saturday. Mrs. Abbey gave you the day off on my request."

"You've already been to town today?"

"Yep, and thank goodness I did or else I wouldn't have seen this in the post."

Ginny handed Charlotte a small envelope addressed to her. "This is _my_ mail!" She turned it over and saw that the seal was broken. "You read MY mail! How is that fair? That is complete violation of my privacy."

"Yes I know, I was worried that you had been writing some scumbag that wanted to hurt you. It was a mothers natural instinct."

'Your not my Mother!' Charlotte yelled in her head. 'And how dare you think so!' Charlotte bit her lip and opened the letter it was scribbled and looked like it was written with a feminine hand.

"Dear Ms. Charlotte Jones, you have been invited to Lord Robert Drakes home on this, Saturday 23rd of this year. It would please him if you attend. Ever so much thanks, his lordship."

"Ginny, please tell me that I'm not going. I can't go! I haven't had time to prepare."

"Yes, you are going and your father has prepared a bath for you downstairs, don't worry we've sent your brother out into town on several errands and he won't be back for a little while. Now if I were you I'd get my lazy arse out of bed and go downstairs and get to scrubbing behind those ears of yours."

Something was up but Charlotte was to tired to find out what so she forced herself out of the comfort of a soft warm bed and downstairs to the less that comfortable comfort of a chilled bath. She took off her sleeping gown and had to be careful not to stretch out her wings. They had the wingspan of over twice her height. She carefully slid herself into the tub and started scrubbing all over with a bar of soap.

"Be careful not to dampen your hair too much! We'll need it dry before we get to Lord Roberts home!" Ginny yelled from the top of the stair.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Charlotte shouted in return.

She finish her scrubbing and washing just in time before the water turned freezing. Charlotte grabbed her sleeping gown and pulled it over her soaking wet body. She ran up stairs and saw Ginny fussing over two dresses, a pale blue one that had been so worn that it had started forming holes in it, and a crimson red corseted dress that had tad bits of rose colored fabric coming out of it's long sleeves.

"I l-l-like th-th-this one." Charlotte pointed to the crimson dress as she shivered.

"Good heavens child! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm S-S-Sorry."

Ginny rolled her eyes "Come, get into some dry clothes. Heavens know that you have plenty of them." Ginny turned around as Charlotte once more took off her now drenched sleeping gown and slipped into another. "I don't remember as a child ever having as many clothes as you do."

Charlotte sat down and looked out the window as Ginny went on her rant about clothes and Charlotte being so unwomanly. "Now, which did you say you liked? I can't make up my mind."

"The red one." Charlotte said absent mindedly.

"Hey, Hey! I said look at me girl! You honestly need to get your head out of the clouds and come back down to earth. Truth is, is that your 18, unmarried, and your not getting any younger. Heavens all the girls in your class were already married off and pregnant with they're first born by the time they all were 16. And look at you, still livin' at home, working at some Pie Shoppe that's ran by some old witch that has nothing better to do, and always having your head in the clouds. You need to look at the cold hard reality of this situation, this may be your last chance to win the acceptance of a gentleman that'll provide for you."

Charlotte looked at Ginny harshly, this was the same speech she gave whenever there was a ball or a dance but this time Ginny was being very serious. "And what about love? Why should I compete for someone's affections if there is no love involved?"

"Head in the clouds again girl. If you wanted love, you should have started lookin' a little sooner. Loves gone and run off far away from here, and your left here. Now I'll say again, which did you like?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and looked back out the window, toward the sky. "The red one, it'll please this…" She picked up the letter and read off the name "Lord Robert Drake. Who is he anyway?"

Ginny hesitated when she spoke about 'Lord Robert'. "Uh…He's very rich and I hear he's equally handsome. Come now, into the dress. Then we'll have to work with that rats nest of thing you call your hair."

Charlotte shed her lighter dress and had to squeeze herself into the red one, Ginny pulled the corset so tight that it almost crushed Charlotte's wings. She looked stunning in the crimson red dress; it brought some warmth to Charlotte's pale face and sparkle to her gray eyes, it flowed all the way down to her ankles.

"Now your hair, should we put it up? In a nice bun maybe?" Charlotte looked at herself in the small mirror that hung in the hallway so everyone could use it. Her hair wasn't really a rats nest, it just needed a good brushing. She picked up the brush by her side and gently ran it through her black hair, it naturally curled itself in retaliation.

"I like it this way."

"Fine, fine. Okay dress, hair, oh heavens me. We forgot shoes."

"Ginny, calm down. You'd think that you were going to this man's house instead of me. My flat shoes will be fine with this dress."

"Well, I see that your very calm about it. For all you know, this could very well be your husband!" Ginny covered her mouth and cursed to herself.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing dear, go get those shoes you suggested. Your father will be back here any moment with the carriage."

'not my father' Charlotte chimed in her head.

"Carriage? You rented a carriage to take me to this man's house? You know we need the money Ginny! What did he say when you told him about this?"

"Its coming from out of my pocket so there's no need to complain. Now do as I say and get those shoes!" Charlotte didn't budge, Ginny raising her voice to her was an everyday occasion. "NOW!"

Charlotte went inside her room and pulled out a pair of black ballet flats, the shoe fit her foot perfectly.

Just as Ginny said, a dark carriage came to the front of the Jones house. "Charlotte hurry up or we'll be late!" Ginny cried from the front door, holding it open for Charlotte.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Charlotte went inside the carriage first, followed by Ginny.

--

"Mother?" Charles asked his mother, he was helping her in the Pie Shoppe since Charlotte was out for the day.

"Yes, dear?"

"Tell me about Charlotte."

Mrs. Abbey looked over at her son who was manning the front while she baked the pies for that day. "Well, dear. What do you want to know about her?"

'what are her favorite flowers? Her favorite color? Does she like any other food other than pie? Anything!' Charles mind overflowed with questions but none of them could form in his mouth. "Well, frankly, who is she?"

Mrs. Abbey smiled 'I think someone's got a crush!' she sang in the back of her head. "Charlotte is a very nice young woman, she's 18, unmarried which is a shock for me since I would think that any of the boys would be head over heels with her if it weren't for her mother, or should I say step-mother. You do know that she's adopted, right?"

"Yes, mother I know all that. I mean what sort of things is she into? Does she like reading? What does she do for fun? Things of those sorts."

"Those are questions you'd have to ask her dear. I do know that she likes reading, I've caught her plenty times in the back with a book in one hand and an apple in the other, just reading away."

'I like reading.' Charles thought in his head. (Where else would he think?) "What kind of books?"

"Another for her to answer."

"Why do you think her mother asked to keep Charlotte home today?"

"What is with all these questions Charles Abbey? Your worse than a broken record player."

"I was just wondering that's all." Charles turned back to the counter and waited for the lunch rush to finish and the dinner rush to begin.


	4. unexpected

Hi! Another chapter for you, so review! Thanks whitefallenwings for the review! Sorry that this is so short, I'll try to make the next one longer.

4: unexpected

The carriage ride up to 'Lord Robert Drake's' was bumpy to say the least. Charlotte was lucky that she had chosen to wear her hair down; the trip was so long that any special treatments would have fallen out.

They came to a black iron gate that was surrounded by dead grass and dried weeds. They're carriage came to a full stop. "Alright, this is where he lives. Now go on dear, He's waiting for you." Ginny took Charlotte's hand and actually seemed to be nice to her.

"H-How do you know?" Charlotte stuttered from the fear of rejection, again.

"Here's the thing; inside your going to meet someone you'll grow…fond, yes that's a good word. Someone you'll grow fond of."

"Fond?"

"Yes, it's all been arranged. I suppose a congratulation's is in order." Ginny pulled out a small, simple, plain, not special in any way what-so-ever ring and put it on her left ring finger. "You are now, Mrs. Drake. It's time for you to leave, your new home awaits you."

"Ginny, no. NO! I Cannot! I WILL NOT MARRY HIM! He's probably old and ugly and smelly."

"You like him. He's like you, he's…different."

"You can't make me go. I won't go inside. I didn't agree to any of this!"

"Get out." Ginny said gritting her teeth.

"What?"

"I said, Get out of the carriage. Out there is you new life."

Charlotte threw the ring out the window. "What new life? There's nothing out there but an old mansion that's probably filled with night crawlers and filth."

"Charlotte Jones! You will get out right now! If not I'll do it myself."

"Just try."

Turns out, Ginny was stronger than Charlotte thought. Ginny ordered the carriage driver to driver away, leaving Charlotte in front of the gate. When they left the sky didn't have a single cloud in it but now it was as if it were all planned out, even the weather, with a clash of thunder came down a sheet of freezing rain. Charlotte had no choice but to enter the dark home of Lord Robert Drake.

She lifted the doorknocker; it felt like it weighted more than she did. 'I can't believe she would do this to me! Leaving me out here in the freezing rain with some man I've never laid eyes on before.' Charlotte cursed inside her head.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!

Nobody answered the door. The rain came down even more, if it was possible. "OPEN UP!" She yelled, hoping that it would help her gain access into the house. "ITS CHARLOTTE JONES! PLEASE OPEN TO THE DOOR! IT'S POURING OUT!!" She yelled.

There was a faint sound of the door unlocking and it came ajar. Charlotte pushed the rather large door open just enough to get inside. Inside it was dark and felt like the room she was standing in was immense. "Hello?" She could on raise her voice just above a whisper.

"Close the door." A mans voice said, it almost sounded as if he were scared of her. Charlotte jumped to the mans voice, it was rough like sandpaper.

"Hello? Where are you? I can't see a thing." Charlotte said a little louder than before.

"I said close the door." The man's voice said again.

"Oh, sorry." Charlotte turned and closed the door, blocking out the only light that had been in there. There was the sound of footsteps approaching her. Charlotte could feel the man's breath on her neck. "You are very pretty." He whispered in her ear. Charlotte was trembling.

"Thank you sir. Are you Lord Robert?" She felt the man walk away but he was only a few feet from her.

"There is no Lord Robert! He is dead!" Charlotte Jumped from the sound of something hitting the floor, something metal. She wanted to get out of that house, she didn't care if it was raining or not. She was scared. She heard the footsteps of the man as he walked away. "Your room is at the top of the stairs, in the tower. You will not under any circumstances go to the 3rd floor. It is blocked off. Please do not try leaving. You have nowhere to go." The sound of his feet going up the stair made Charlottes heartbeat fasten.

"Sir, wait!" She took two steps forward but she slipped on a puddle of water that had formed from the rain. She felt herself falling back, she tried to find something to hold onto to keep from falling. Her head hit the floor and everything went black.


	5. memories

5: Memories

He paced back and forth from the couch that Charlotte was laying on. 'What happened? I turned away one second, and the next she's laying on the floor!' He hated the fire that was lit so he could see how bad her condition was. He hadn't seen someone so close to his age in such a long time.

Charlotte's mind wandered all over, reviewing her life going all the way back to where she could remember. It wanted to know why? Why had Ginny done this to her? How? Ginny use to be nice to Charlotte, she was Ginny's pride and joy. Until one summer, when Charlotte was 9, Charlotte had developed her first crush. He didn't live in town, he found Charlotte staring at the sky as usual, in her own world. One day they met by the lake on the outskirts of town. "You asked me to meet you?" He asked Charlotte, she was looking at the black and stillness of the waters. She was extra shy around the boy she fancied. "Charlie?" He said her nickname, he was the only one who called her that. Charlotte didn't know what to do. She was so confused; so many new feelings had emerged for her new friend.

"I-I wanted to give you something but I'm afraid that you might not like It." he was 4 years older than Charlotte, and he didn't know about her growing wings.

"Well, what is it?" the boy drew closer to her. "Tell me and we'll find out."

Charlotte was scared out of her mind, but she had to let him know. "I-It's a…"

"A what?" Charlotte looked at the 13-year-old boy, her heart pounded in her chest. She pressed her lips against his, it wasn't exactly the best kiss in the world considering it came from a first- time kissing 9-year-old girl. Charlotte became so overwhelmed with fear and confusion that when she pulled out of the quick kiss she ran home. She told Ginny about everything that had happened and Ginny told Charlotte "I'll take care of everything, don't you worry angle." She never saw the boy since.

He waited until he couldn't any long, the moon was rising and he had to leave. Charlotte's eyes popped open; she saw the back of the man as he left the room. She looked around her; she was laying on her back on a couch. There was a small fire going, it kept her warm. Everything around her had a thick layer of dust but it seemed as if nothing had been touched in many years. "Where am I?" She whispered. She felt tired again. She rolled over to her side and went back to sleep.

"Why would she offer you to me?" She heard a man's voice say. She opened her eyes and saw the man hidden in the shadows. The curtains to the window were wide open, and the fire had been put out. Charlotte used her hand to try and block the light. "Look who's awake, glad to see you're not harmed."

"Why would I be harmed?" Charlotte got up off the couch and went to the window; just outside the front gate there was a field of daisies.

"No reason, I suspect you slept comfortably?"

"Yes, thank you. Did you bring me up here?"

"Yes I did." The man said shyly, while most men would boast about it. Charlotte looked up at the sky, watching the wispy clouds dance across the sky.

"I slipped and fell, in case you're wondering what happened." It was as if she had read his mind for that was exactly what he was wondering. "Do you have a name?" she asked absent-mindedly.

"Of course I have a name."

Charlotte giggled, "Well, what is it?"

"Tell me yours first."

"I would think you already knew that. After all, you made an agreement with Ginny that I wouldn't have."

"Ginny? Is that your mother?"

"She's my step-mother."

The man chuckled, even though Charlotte found nothing about it funny. "She came to me a month ago about an ad I put in the newspaper. All the girls that had come before Mrs. Jones ran away once they saw me. She said that I did not have to come out of the shadows for her because she was here on her daughter's behalf. I-I do not wish to show myself to you."

"Why not?" Charlotte took her eyes away from the window and to the corner where the man she was talking to was hiding.

"I just don't want to scare you, they say my appearance is very frightening."

"If you don't come out from the shadows then you wouldn't know if I'm afraid or not."

"I don't want to take the chance."

"Fine, if you will not reveal yourself then how about your name? Mine is Charlotte Jones."

"You forgot the Drake. Charlotte Jones Drake."

"Why would my name be Drake? I didn't agree to a marriage, that was Ginny's doing. Not mine."

"Ginny, she has a way of ruining peoples lives, don't you think? My name is Gideon Drake. My father was Lord Robert."

"What do you mean 'ruining peoples lives'? Ginny may be a bitch sometimes, pardon my language, but she doesn't nessecarily ruins lives. She does it to make her life better."

"Yeah? Well she made me this way and I fear for the girl who takes pity on me."

"What way?" Charlotte stepped toward the dark corner.

"Do not come any farther!" The man cried.

"I just want to see, Gideon." Her saying his name, made him want to melt. He almost gave into her request but he didn't want to scare her. Charlotte continued to step forward.

"C-Can you close the curtains?"

Charlotte stopped "Why?"

"I can't stand the sun, it hurts my eyes."

"But then how can I see you?"

"You won't but I could see you. You remind me of someone I once knew."

Charlotte smiled at the complement, or at least that's what she took it for. "I'll close the curtains then." Charlotte closed the curtains tight, saying goodbye to the sunlight and the sky. She stood still and closed her eyes, tuning her ears to find the slightest noise. She heard the shuffle of Gideon's feet as they neared her.

"She said that you were like me, that you were…different." Gideon drew closer. He didn't want Charlotte's eyes to adjust to the lights and have her see him.

"Funny, she said the same about you in the carriage." Charlotte wished she could see something, anything to just give her a clue to who this Gideon was.

"What I don't understand is how you are different, your beautiful but that wouldn't make you as different as I am. How come you haven't been married off already?"

'He thinks I'm beautiful? A ordinary girl like me, beautiful?' Charlotte smiled a little. "Sometimes beauty and difference can be the same thing. They're both skin deep." She strained her eyes trying to see through the darkness, but the most she could make out was a figure. It was a full head taller than her but that was easy. It was of normal build, not to muscular and not to scrawny.

"Those are some sage words from such a young woman."

"Thank you."

"Miss Charlotte, may I escort you to your room in the tower?"

'He said my name!' Charlotte gently bit her bottom lip, "Trying to get rid of me so soon?"

"No! That's not what I meant, I-I Just, I just…" Gideon panicked trying to fix his mistake but his mistake was not sensing the sarcasm in Charlotte's words.

"It's fine. I wouldn't mind if you escorted me."

"It would mean that you'd have to…"

"To what?" Charlotte might have been young but she wasn't stupid.

"To take my arm."

"Well that isn't so bad. Your going to have to come closer, I'm as blind as a bat in here."

Gideon didn't like the reference to bats. It disturbed him but still he gave his hand out in a gentlemanly manner and Charlotte took it, she was unafraid of him but that was because she didn't know what he was. Charlotte wasn't completely livid about this whole arrangement but she wasn't ecstatic about it either.


	6. Lies, lies, and more lies

WARNING!! WARNING!! DANGER WILL ROBINSON DANGER!! It gets kinda graphic near the end of this chapter . I didn't intend for it to but it sorta did. But still! Reviews would be loved!!

Thnx for the reviews already!

Chapter 6: lies, lies, and more lies

It had been a week since Charlotte had disappeared; Mrs. Abbey was growing frustrated with her son's lack of baking skills. The Pie Shoppe had the constant smell of burnt crust instead of sweet pie goodness. "That's the 3rd pie you've burnt this morning!" Mrs. Abbey shouted at her son.

"I'm sorry mother."

"Charlotte never burnt this many pies in her life." Mrs. Abbey grumbled as she shoved the newly burnt pie into the garbage bin.

"Where is she any way? Shouldn't she be here instead of me?"

"Ginny said that she wasn't feeling to well and she's sick."

"Sick? With what?"

"I don't know. Probably just an early cold."

"Well I could go help her get well and she could get on her feet faster to help you in here."

"I suppose…"

"Great!" Charles grabbed his coat and went out the door. Mrs. Abbey stopped what she was doing and went to the front counter and took a seat. 'Five, four, three, two' she counted down in her head. The doors bell rang again and Charles walked in with his head down.

"Yes?" Mrs. Abbey said, knowing that Charles would be back.

"Where is Charlotte's house at?" Charles asked reluctantly. Mrs. Abbey smiled. "Come on love. I'll show you." Mrs. Abbey grabbed her light coat and locked up the Shoppe. She showed her son to the Jones's home but let her son deal with Ginny. Charles knocked on the door while his mother waited for him down the road.

"Yes?" Nick asked as he opened the door.

"Oh, hello. I was wondering if Charlotte was home?"

"Why would she be here? She left a week ago."

Charles had a puzzled look on his face as did Nick. "I heard that she had fallen ill."

"Oh that's just what my mum is telling the people in town. Truth is is that Charlotte was married away. Actually she was just engaged to the man, it's up to him if he wants to keep her or not. Depends on how much shit Charlotte pulls."

"Oh, well thank you. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Not at all. See you."

"Goodbye." Charles turned to walk down the road and the door shut. He was absolutely speechless when he heard of Charlotte's whereabouts.

"So? How is she?" Mrs. Abbey asked when her son came down the dirt road.

"Charlotte isn't there mother."

"Well, where is she then?"

"She's been married away."

"To who?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I hope that the man is nice and treats her better than her step-mother does." With that the two walked back to Mrs. Abbey's Pie Shoppe where Charles would most likely burn the pies than bake them. (The man can't bake a pie! Whats wrong with him!)

--

A week had passed and Charlotte hadn't left the room Gideon had shown her as hers. Gideon would come by everyday with plates of food for Charlotte, but she would hide in the corner thinking about her situation. Gideon had been very nice to her, but she couldn't take it any more. Her eyes were well adjusted to the darkness, but she couldn't stand it any more. She needed light; she needed to see the sky. She followed the halls until she found the stairs. She went down the stairs, she saw the front door. 'No, too obvious.' She thought, she looked around for anywhere that would lead to light, to the outside. She rushed around, unaware of the silent eyes that followed her.

'What is she doing?' Gideon wandered. He watched from the shadows of the shadows. He followed her as she wandered aimlessly through out the bottom floor of the mansion.

Charlotte found a hidden glass atrium; it showed the blue skies above and was filled with light. She was hesitant about going in at first. She ran her fingers through the light as if were a cool spring water. She then immersed whole body in the light; it felt like a whole other experience all together. She had a wonder-filled smile all over her face.

"You look happy." Gideon said from the shadows, as Charlotte stood in the light. She jumped when she heard Gideon's voice.

"You startled me."

"I'm sorry. I-I should go." Gideon turned around; his hand came close to the sunlight.

"No! Wait, please." Charlotte spoke softly. She didn't want Gideon to disappear again. She grabbed what appeared to be a hand; it had a leather glove covering his skin. Gideon stopped immediately.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to see your face."

"You don't need to see anything." Gideon tried pulling back his hand but Charlotte kept a firm grip.

"Yes I do. All I know is your name. I don't even know where I am." Charlotte looked down, her eyes started misting. "I'm scared." She confessed. She looked up, if she could see through the dark she would have seen Gideon's sympathy toward her.

"Come on. Let's get out of the sun, it hurts my eyes." Charlotte let Gideon pull her out of the light and into the dark. "You know my name. But the real story is how I got here…" Gideon guided Charlotte up the stairs and into a office-like room.

"And how did you get here?" Charlotte asked being lead by Gideon into the dust filled room.

"Ginny, she ruined my life. She chased me into the woods when I was a boy and I was attacked."

"What were you attacked by?"

"A vampire."

Charlotte let go of Gideon's hand. "Why'd you let go?" Gideon had been enjoying the warmth of Charlotte's hand on his.

"Y-You're a-a Vampire?"

"That's what typically happens when you're bit by one."

"that's your big secret? That you're a vampire. That's why you've been so afraid to show me yourself?"

"Yes." Gideon looked down toward the ground, ashamed of what he was.

"will you sit down with me?" Charlotte asked as she took Gideon's hand again. His head shot up.

"Your not afraid?"

"Why should I? We all have secrets, you just chose to share yours with me." They sat down on the soft couch.

"And what secrets do you have?" Gideon asked with a smile on his face. 'this girl is not afraid.' Charlotte couldn't help but smile. She looked to the small fireplace and went to sit next to it, with her back to the brick hearth.

"My secret is worse than your vampirism."

"What, you're a werewolf?"

Charlotte laughed. "No. but close."

"You're a mass murderer?"

"No, I'm none of those things."

"Then what are you?" Charlotte's smile turned coy.

"Let me see you and I'll show you."

"I cannot go into the sunlight."

"Who says you need the sun for light. We can light this fire. I know it works, I recognize this room. It's the room you brought me to when I hit my head."

Gideon looked down, considering Charlotte's offer. "Is your secret what makes you different?"

"yes." Charlotte said in barely a whisper.

"Then I'll light the fire. Can you wait by the door?"

Charlotte looked hopeful. "Of course." She pulled herself up and dusted off her dress. "Will you get me when you're ready for me to come in?" she asked him, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"I will" Charlotte left the room and waited outside. Gideon desperately tried to make himself presentable. He straightened his coat and brushed off all the loose dirt that was clinging onto him. He lit the fire with the long matches that were on top of the hearth.

"Can I come in now?" Charlotte asked once she saw the glow of the fire come through the door.

"If your not scared." Gideon said. Charlotte came into the room but Gideon's back was to her. She walked up behind him, his hair was a white as the moon and nearly as long as hers. It was pulled back in a small ponytail with a leather strap. "Are you in here?" Gideon asked.

"Behind you." Gideon Jumped and turned around, not expecting Charlotte to be that sneaky. Charlotte giggled but she stopped when she saw his face. Her face went into shock.

"What? Is something wrong?" Gideon fumbled over himself.

"No, it's just…" Charlotte whispered.

"What?"

Charlotte couldn't take her eyes off of his face. Everything about it was perfect. There was nothing monstrous about it at all. His skin was pale like hers if not paler and his smile would make any woman melt, if it weren't for those two long teeth. "Why do you despise yourself? You make it sound like you're some hideous monster when you're beautiful." Charlotte covered her mouth, not realizing what she had just said. She turned around, embarrassed. Gideon smile widened at what Charlotte said.

"Do you mean that? I'm not a monster to you?"

Charlotte turned around to face him, she cocked her head a little. "of course I mean that. You're not a monster, you're a man who bears a curse just like everyone. Everyone has a curse that they have to live with." Her hand rose up to Gideon's face, and kept it on his cheek. Gideon put his hand over it to keep it from going anywhere. Charlotte couldn't stop herself, her mind was telling her not to do it but her heart was screaming for her to go through with it. Before she could stop herself, her lips were pressed against Gideon's. It was intoxicating, a feeling came from deep within that hadn't been felt since the boy by the lake. She pulled away but pressed her forehead against his.

"Charlie," Gideon spoke so quietly that it was like a breath. Charlotte pulled away from his embrace.

"What'd you say?"

"You don't remember?" Charlotte could never remember the boy by the lake's name and she never found out what Ginny had done to him when she said that she'd take care of everything. "you can't be. Ginny said…"

"Ginny said what? That she'd chase a 13 year-old boy into the woods, banishing him from seeing the one girl who would come near him even when he was human. The one girl who showed him compassion even at such a young age."

"but, the boy by the lake, that was you?"

"Is that who I've been reduced to? The boy by the lake?"

"no, I mean yes. That was 9 years ago, your name left my mind but the memory didn't…it was the first time I ever kissed a boy." Charlotte said blushing.

"Really?" Gideon snickered. Charlotte began giggling in return

"It's not funny." They both began laughing.

Gideon sighed, "I knew it was you when you came through those doors, you've turned into such a gorgeous woman." Gideon put his hand on Charlotte's cheek, cupping her jaw. Charlotte smiled shyly.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew about my…problem."

Gideon looked confused "Problem? What kind of problem?" Charlotte didn't want to show him, but it was the only way. The only way to see if he, dare she say it, loved her. She leaned forward, her cheek brushed against his.

"Untie my corset, I'll show you since you showed me." Gideon was even more confused still his hands lay at her waist.

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Please, just untie it." Gideon looked in Charlotte's eyes, in there laid the little girl who kissed him 9 years ago, but before him was a young woman, the same little girl, who just kissed him again. He started untying the back of Charlotte's dress. When it was loose she held on to her dress.

"Step back."

"Why?" Gideon couldn't see the back of Charlotte but if he could he would see Charlotte's wings tucked together.

"Just do it." Gideon took his hands off of Charlotte's waist and took a large step backward. "You wanted to know what made me 'different'? Why Ginny offered me to you? This is why." Charlotte spread her wings out, the black feathers glistened in the light of the fire. Charlotte's head hung, as if she were ashamed of them, that she was a freak of nature even in the company of a vampire, a creature of the night.

She could hear Gideon's gasps. "W-what are they?" He neared her but she stepped away from him.

"They are my wings."

"Can you fly?"

"I don't know, I haven't really tried. I've dreamt that I have before, many times."

"But How?"

Charlotte felt humiliated. "I was born with them. Gideon, do you think of me as a freak or a monster the way you thought yourself?"

Gideon stood in front of her, cupping her jaw with both hands. "I would never think of you like that. You shouldn't think such things about yourself." He kissed her again, this time with so much heat that was held back from before. Charlotte let go her dress and wrapped her arms around Gideon's neck. Her dress slid down her body like a snake. Gideon smiled in their kiss. That unknown feeling raged like a fire inside of her. Her wings tucked back behind her. Gideon fumbled in trying to remove his oversized coat and loose shirt. He laid on top of Charlotte's body kissing her neck, trying his best not to sink his teeth into the soft ghostly white flesh when he saw the light of the sun had disappeared behind the curtains. He lifted himself up above. "Don't stop." Charlotte whispered

"I must go."

"Don't, stay here."

"I must. I don't want to hurt you."

"When will you be back?"

"In the morning, I promise." He ran his fingertips over her slightly swollen lips before quickly kissing them once more before he left the room. Charlotte looked at the floor, the shadows danced with the flickering light of the dim fire. She felt happy for once but, why would Gideon hurt her? She slipped back into her dress and some how managed to tie the corset, this time not as tight.


	7. Warm blood and cold nights

This won't be like my last chapter. Sorry, no steamy kissing scenes in here but there is lots of blood! So Please Read and Review! Especially review, I like reviews.

Chapter 7: Memories of warm blood and cold nights

Gideon pulled his shirt over him as he climbed the stairs to the third floor. 'So close. I was so close to hurting her. I can't let that happen.' He thought to himself as he climbed higher. He opened the dark door that lead to the 3rd floor. 'Forget that now; it's time for the hunt.' His throat was dry, no matter how much water he could drink it would never satisfy the thirst for blood. The moon was high in the sky; only once a month would Gideon allow himself to release his true self, his vampire. He stood on the edge of the roof, smelling the air, searching it for any wandering humans that shouldn't be wandering. If there were none then he would settle for some large game, but on this night there was a single man riding his horse rather hastily through the forest. Gideon jumped off the roof and landed on the ground with grace. He set an intercept course toward the man on the horse.

'Can't this stupid horse go faster?!' Charles yelled in his mind. The horse he had borrowed from his family to get him to the University and back was running as fast as it could but it still didn't satisfy Charles's taste. It had started pouring down on him and the rain made it hard for him to see even down the tree lined path out of the city, but even with the lightning he could see the man that stood in the middle of the now muddied path. His horse stopped immediately, throwing Charles in front of the man's feet. "Oh Hello. Uh…might I ask why you were standing in the middle of the path during a storm?"

The man didn't answer; locks of bright blonde hair fell in front of the man's face.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine." The man smiled, showing off his two long teeth. "I've never been better." The man knocked Charles out and drug him back to his home.

Gideon took the secret entrance into his home and pulled Charles up to the third floor. "Heavy…Bastard!" He strained to say as he climbed the long staircase. He unlocked the entrance to the third floor but he forgot to lock it back up. Gideon threw Charles against a wall and waited for him to wake up.

"Huh? Where am I?" Charles slurred.

"Good you're awake. Now I can have my meal."

"Meal?" Charles pushed himself up off the floor, trying to get a better look at his attacker.

"Don't worry, I won't bit…hard." Gideon flew out of nowhere and bit into Charles neck. Charles let out a painful scream. As Gideon sunk his teeth deeper into the neck of his intended victim his mind wandered deep inside itself reminding why he was this way, why he was this monster who had to choose between feeding on some stranger or the girl of his dreams.

--

"She kissed me." A young Gideon watched the small girl run away from him. He ran his fingers over his lips where his friend pressed her lips against his. He started skipping stones across the lake.

"You little creep! How dare you take advantage over my daughter!" He heard a voice yelling over the hill. It was Ginny, Charlotte's Mom.

"Miss Ginny, I honestly didn't do anything and I certainly wouldn't take advantage of Charlie, she's my friend."

"Liar! Stay away from my Charlotte. Stay away from my angel."

"But she's my best friend, what if I want to see her?"

Ginny walked right up to the young Gideon and slapped him right across his face. "I said Stay Away. Now Leave!"

Gideon didn't hesitate running after Ginny slapped him silly, but the only place to run to was the woods.

He ran deep into the woods, to far in to bee seen or heard by any villagers.

"Hey there boyo," a man with a thick Irish accent called from behind a tree.

"Who's there?" Gideon asked out into the darkness.

"Over here." Gideon turned and saw a man with flaming red hair, and bushy red beard come out from behind one of the trees.

"Who are you?"

"Later boyo, much later but first…" The red haired men managed to bite into Gideon's neck. The taste of the young boys flesh was exquisite. Gideon passed out on to the rough forest ground. The old man was surprisingly strong and picked up Gideon and carried him home; blood ran down Gideon's neck and stained his shirt to a fine crimson ruby color. "Charlie, Charlie." The boy whimpered in his sleep.

"Shh…boyo. We're almost there. Soon you'll see your new home."

Sure enough the old man and the young Gideon made it to the mansion. It wasn't dark and frightening, like the way Charlotte fist saw it, but warm and inviting. The mansion use to be an in, a trap for lonely travelers to meet their untimely death by the bite of the young innkeeper. The young man left the inn to the old man and left in the night, in search for something more. "Wake up Boyo, wake up."

Gideon opened his eyes and saw the old man hovering. "You! Get away from me!" Gideon crawled off of the bed he was on and into the closest corner. Everything was dark, he wouldn't be able to see anything if it weren't for the oil lamp on the bedside table that illuminated the room.

"Relax boyo, I'm not going to hurt you. Well, no more than I might have already."

"You hurt me?! What'd you do to me?"

"Oh boyo, you don't remember?"

"I remember Charlie kissing me but then she ran away. Then Ginny, her mother, came up screaming my head off and I ran into the woods. What happened? Who are you?"

"You kissed a lad, boyo?"

"No! Charlie is a girl, Charlotte."

"Oh, well you must have done something more than kissed her for her mother to yell at you like that. Tell me about this girl boyo. Is she pretty? Is she girly?"

The young Gideon sat up and moved over to the bed, where the man was sitting on the beds edge. "I suppose she's pretty, but she's a girl, they're supposed to be girly. Charlie's a tomboy, she's always climbing trees, and she's not very girly. She's one of my friends. But she gave me a kiss…on my lips." He unconsciously touched his lips again.

"Oh boyo, that's all in the past now, a different life. Me name is Lord Robert Drake; I am making you my son, my heir."

Gideon looked confused. "Your son? But I already have a father."

"What did I tell you boyo, all in the past." He got up and started pacing back and forth in front of the bed. "I-I need someone to teach, someone to pass my knowledge down to. But first I must do something!"

Gideon jumped when Lord Robert yelled. "Oh don't worry boyo, nothing will happen to you. But you must be hungry, right?"

Gideon nodded "Famished sir."

"Good I think I have some human food 'round here somewhere." Lord Robert walked to the door but Gideon stayed seated. "C'mon Boyo! If you can't grab your own food then you'll starve. I'm not gonna baby you! Your 13 years old for Christ sake!" Gideon jumped off the bed and followed Lord Robert down the several flights of stairs. "That's the first thing I'll teach you , if you don't fight for your survival your good as dead."

"Yes sir."

Gideon followed Lord Robert into the rather exquisite kitchen, it was so clean that it was sparkling. "Now boyo, what kinda food do you like?"

"Just regular food I guess."

"I'll whip up a stew, how 'bout that?"

"Sounds good."

"Make yourself at home boyo. After all, this is your new home."

"Lord Robert?"

"Drake, just call me drake."

"Yes sir, drake? What did you do to me?"

"I turned you boyo, obviously the bite hasn't taken effect yet, but it will soon." Drake lifted up some of Gideon's long hair and looked at the bite mark on his neck. "Now, you can't go home. Not without proper trainin' first. Other wise you'll hurt them more than you can imagine. And you don't want to hurt your loved ones do you?"

Gideon lowered his head, thinking. It popped back up when he finished his thought process. "No Drake. I don't want to hurt my family."

Drake walked over to the cupboard and started pulling things out for the stew. "You sure? That would mean you choose to stay here."

"I don't want to hurt them, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt them, or anyone for that matter. May I go lay back down, I feel a little dizzy."

"Alright boyo, that room where we came out of is your room. Yell if you need anything."

Gideon dragged himself up the stairs, his limbs suddenly became heavy and he barely made it to the bed before he collapsed. Images of Charlotte kissing him and running away flashed through his head over and over again. What Gideon didn't know was that Drake was following him up the steps, keeping a protective eye over him. He helped Gideon through the transition from human to vampire, it was a grueling process and if it wasn't done correctly the person being turned could either die permanently or turn into a blood-lusting killing monster, one which would never stop drinking and killing. A cold drop of sweat dripping from Gideon's chin as Drake wiped away the rest of sweat. The air became thicker and it became harder to breath. He gasped harder, and finally he stopped breathing all together. Drake bit into his wrist and let the blood drip into Gideon's mouth. "C'mon boyo, c'mon! Pull yourself outta this mess!" The minute passed for a whole eternity, Gideon gasped for air so hard Drake thought he might have burst a lung.

"Drake?" Gideon gasped for more air. "What happened? I saw a light but it turned red and then went out altogether."

"That's normal, slow deep breaths, yes that's it." And so Gideon became one of the undead, A murderous monster who he couldn't stand. He grew up hating himself for every meal that he took, for every drop of blood he took in. He couldn't remember his life before the transition; it was as if it had been erased all except the girl by the lake. Charlie, her name was.

Pretty soon, everything went away. Drake decided it was time to leave for something better than an aging Mansion and a depressed vampire son.

--

He looked up and saw Charlotte standing in front of him while he was still draining his intended victim, he pulled away and stared at Charlotte. At first it was as if he was looking through a fog but then he hit an instant sober, realizing it really was Charlotte in front of him. "I-I heard a scream. I'm sorry…" Charlotte looked down and saw the face of the person Gideon was draining of all his blood. "Charles?" She looked over at the Blood soaked Gideon and the pale dead Charles, she finally put two and two together (22!) "Oh my god!" She looked at Gideon in terror and then ran out of the room.

* * *

So? what do you think? I have another chapter that I need to type but I'm working on updating my other FanFics at the same time.


	8. Forgive and Forget

Ok this one may have some stuff in it. Ok maybe a lot, or not. Still rating this one chapter **M +** for safety.

**Forgive and Forget**

"Charlotte wait! I can explain!" Charlotte ran to her room and locked the door.

'Knock Knock Knock'

"Charlotte, I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't want you to see me that way."

Charlotte could hardly bring her voice to speak,

"Charlotte Please talk to me."

"I don't want to talk."

Gideon was now begging. "Charlie, please."

"What were you doing Gideon? What were you doing to Charles?" She could hear Gideon's back slide against the back of the door.

"I…I was feeding."

"Feeding?"

"I only do it once a month."

"But why Charles? Why tonight? You could have stayed with me instead of feeding."

"I wanted to stay with you but I didn't want to risk it, I didn't want to risk hurting you. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you Charlie. I didn't know that it was your friend, all I knew was that he was traveling alone." Gideon jumped when the door opened; he got up and looked at Charlotte. She was pissed, he could tell.

"What do you want? With me that is."

"I want you to forgive me. To tell me that you aren't afraid of me, please tell me you're not afraid of me."

Hot tears burned they're way down Charlotte's cheeks, they burned so much. "Don't cry." Gideon put his hand on Charlotte's cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, I-I need some time to think." Charlotte slipped back into her room; she lit the only oil lamp that was in the room. She made her way to the window and opened the curtains; she opened the windows and let the night breeze flow over her. Charlotte took in a deep breath, the air smelled like water and daisies, the water meant that a storm was probably rolling in. She looked up to the sky, it was free of any clouds and the stars were so bright._ I'm not afraid of him, I'm just confused everytime I'm with him. God! what's wrong with me!_

He saw the sun come up, the sun didn't burn as much as it use to but still any sun at all was too much sun. At 12 o'clock he went up to Charlotte's room and gently knocked on her door, there was no response. He cracked the door open and there was a flash of bright light, He hissed at the slight discomfort that the light caused his eyes. "Charlotte? You awake?" He opened the door some more, using his hand to try and block out the rays of light that fell from the window.

There lying on the bed was Charlotte with her wings spread. Gideon smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, he ran his knuckles over Charlotte's cheek. Charlotte, in her sleeping state, smiled gracefully and leaned toward Gideon's hand. Gideon couldn't stand the thought of her hating him. He got up from the bed and headed for the door. Charlotte had only been partially asleep but she felt the weight move from the bed. "Gideon? Is that you?"

Gideon stopped as he was reaching for the doorknob. "Yes?"

Charlotte rose up from the bed, her brow furrowed. "Nevermind, it was stupid. Why are you in here?"

"I was seeing if you were alright, last night considering."

Charlotte couldn't answer; it felt like something had taken her voice. She opened her mouth but no sound came out of it. Gideon went back over to the bed, he sat on the edge. Charlotte crawled up into his lap, just feeling his warmth was enough. "I don't want to hurt you, ever." He whispered in her ear as she laid her head on his chest.

Charlotte found her voice but she couldn't stop herself, the words seemed to flow out of her. "What's this feeling?"

"What feeling? What does it feel like?"

She looked directly into his eyes. "Like… my heart just wants to be close to yours. It's so strong it's like a pull and I could," Charlotte rolled her eyes in disbelief of what she was about to say. "I could forgive you for anything and everything and the only thing I want is you."

Gideon smiled a little and kissed her forehead. "It's called love."

Charlotte waited a moment before speaking. "Do you feel it?" She felt like a child again.

Gideon smiled again at Charlotte, "Only when I'm with you."

Charlotte lifted herself up to where her face was level with Gideon's; she stared in his eyes. "Charlotte?" Gideon asked in a whisper.

She pressed her lips against his, Gideon was a little shocked at this but then he deepened the kiss. Running his fingers through Charlotte's hair he leaned forward, laying Charlotte on her back. They pulled apart to get a breath of air.

"Your not going to run out on me, are you?" Gideon pushed himself up with his arms on both sides of Charlotte's face.

"Never again." He kissed her again, He brushed his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance, she opened her lips slightly. Hers and Gideon's tongues clashed in the exploration of the new territories. Charlotte started tugging at Gideon's shirt but he didn't seem to notice. She slipped her hands under the thick fabric, and started rubbing her hands over his muscular chest, this he noticed. He pulled out of her mouth and caught his breath

"Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow at Charlotte; she had a shy smile on her face.

"Help me get this dress off."

"Aw but Charlie, you know I love torturing you." Gideon said jokingly.

"Yes, but you've tortured me long enough."

Gideon smiled as he ran his hands down her back, past the feathery softness he found the strings that held Charlotte's corset together. Charlotte relished in the touch of Gideon's hands on her skin. He leaned back down and started kissing her neck once more. Charlotte's breathing quickened; she pulled him back up to where she could kiss him again. She started pulling at his shirt again, Gideon took the hint and pulled it off revealing his perfect thin frame wrapped in muscles. Charlotte stared in awe, the first time Gideon took off his shirt she had her eyes closed, but now she was starting to regret her decision to start this. She was scared, but not of him, of what would happen after. Would he discard her like a common whore?

"Gideon, I…."

"Shh…" He kissed her lips softly; bit by bit he started pulling Charlotte's dress down, like peeling a second skin off. He looked into her eyes and saw terror. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Charlotte smiled. She squirmed out of his reach and went to the window, "We'll do it your way." Her dress barely attached to her, she closed the window and slid the curtains shut; the room was completely dark.

--

They lay on the bed, both covered by a thin veil of sweat. Gideon covered the two of them with the sheets on the bed. Charlotte asleep, exhausted from the earlier events of that day. Gideon watched as Charlotte slept, she seemed so peaceful in her sleep. She was hardly his playmate of those years past, but now so much more. He gently kissed her forehead as he reached for his breeches. He pulled them up and left the room, there was a chill in the house. He rubbed his bare arms and looked back to the stirring Charlotte, wondering if she was warm enough. He went downstairs to see what causing this dreaded cold. He saw that the doors were wide open and a heavily clothed man in the entrance looking around. Gideon stood on the last two steps of the staircase. "Who are you?" he asked the man. Upon further inspection the man was wrapped in several scarves that kept Gideon from seeing the mans face. "Boyo? Is that you?"

* * *

HeyHi! Sorry about such a short chapter and the rating change but ooh look! A cliffhanger!!


	9. Accidents Happen

Ooh, look another bloody chapter! I love gore, but it won't be that bad. Luckily this is rated M.

Chapter 7: Accidents Happen.

Gideon's fists tightened when he heard the man's voice. "Get out Drake." Drake set a pack down.

"Hello to you too, I'm fine by the way."

"I said get out Drake."

"Gideon? Who are you talking to?"

Gideon looked up the stairs and saw Charlotte wrapped in a sheet. "Go back upstairs, I'll handle this." He said calmly.

"Who's the girly boyo?"

"She's none of your business Drake, now leave."

"No, I came here to ask yah a favor and I need some down time. So why don't you and your girly-friend over there go upstairs and get dressed and while I'm waitin', how 'bout I fix us up a nice pot of tea?"

Gideon's fists tightened more, he really wanted to kick Drake out of the mansion but instead he turned his heel and walked up the stairs, he took Charlotte's hand and led her back to the bedroom. He slammed the door behind Charlotte. "Gideon what's wrong? Who was that?" Gideon sat down on the bed and held his head in his hands, messing up his hair some. "That was my sire, Lord Robert Drake."

Charlotte's face dropped "I thought you said he was dead."

"He is…to me at least. Look we need to get you dressed so we can see what he's up to." Charlotte watched as Gideon pulled his shirt over his head, she went next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I've never seen you so flustered over one man."

Gideon held onto her arms. "He's not a man, he's evil. He never does anything unless it involves him, and for him to have to come to me for a favor then…it must be pretty bad."

Charlotte just smiled and kissed his lips softly, they were like petals of an unknown flower. "Go on, I'll be down in a little bit."

Gideon had softness in his eyes, "I love you; you know that. More than anything." Charlotte smiled brightly; she could tell that Gideon meant that.

"How do you know that? How do I know that you won't leave me for the next pretty thing that crosses your path? I mean we don't even know each other any more."

"You're the only one, love." He leaned closer so he could whisper in her ear. "After you I don't think that I could find any other woman satisfying."

Charlotte softly moaned at the hot breath on her neck but the felt something in her stomach churn. She let go off Gideon and stumbled backward crashing into the chair that was behind her. "Gideon? I don't feel too well."

"I know, just go with it. Don't fight it."

Charlotte put her hand to her neck, when she pulled it back her hand was drenched in blood. "You bit…" She passed out; Gideon smiled but then remembered that Drake was downstairs. He picked Charlotte up, she was as light as a rag doll, and set her on the bed. He saw her face contort with fear, and pain as she saw what felt like a dream but what was memories. He knew the pain which she felt but there was nothing that he could do to sooth it, this was his consequence for taking her to bed. He straightened his shirt and went downstairs.

Downstairs he found that Drake had made himself right at home, probably because it was his home. "Drake I really need you to leave right now."

"Ah, ah, ah, not after I ask my favor. Hey where'd your little girly-friend go? She looked delicious."

"She's upstairs, resting. We had a very exhausting night."

"I could tell. Was she good boyo?"

Gideon's face was void of any emotion. "What's your favor?"

"Alright, well I met this woman. She was a psychic and she knew what I was. So I thought I'd have a little midnight snack with her, turned out I didn't drain her all the way and now she's hunting my ass."

"And this is my problem how?" Gideon said with a slight smile on his face.

"She's a madwoman and since you've always had a way with the ladies. I was wonderin' if you could help me out."

"I kinda have my hands at the moment, but you can stay here if you like until she's gone. That's the most assistance I'll give you, after all you're my sire."

"Thank you boyo." Gideon sat down across from Drake as him stretched out on the sofa.

"So, boyo, who's the girl? The two of you seemed cozy."

Gideon smiled a little. "She's quite a girl, that one."

Charlotte tossed in turned in pain, she felt something crunching on her back, she lifted the sheets that were sticking to her sweat covered body and saw her wings melting into her back, staining her skin pitch black. The sight was too much for her; she fainted and fell off the bed.

Gideon's head turned upward at the faint thud that came from the bedroom. "What was that?" Drake asked.

"Nothing, I'll go deal with it."

"I thought you said it was nothing."

"It is, but…" Gideon's 'heart' raced inside with the fear of being caught doing wrong.

"But…you have a little blood on your shirt collar. Your trying to turn her aren't you?"

"No, well i-it was an accident."

"There are no accidents when you're turning someone!" Drake stood up; he was a good inch taller than Gideon. "Take me to her; let me see how bad you've screwed her up."

Gideon took Drake to the bedroom; he peeked through the door and led Drake into the room. "She's only been out of it for barely an hour. Her body hasn't shut down yet."

Drake looked over Charlotte's naked form as she was tangled in the sheets with a smile on his face. "She's a nice lookin' one, I'll give you that."

"Shut up old man and tell me what I've done wrong."

Drakes smile fell flat. "Fine." He leaned close to listen to Charlotte's shallow breathing but there was no heartbeat. "Something's not right, are you sure she hasn't restarted yet?"

"Positive." Gideon came closer to the bed, Drake took a look at Charlotte's Ivory skin, he traced with his finger from where she was bitten at to her lips, they were soft pillows.

Charlotte felt the old man's finger on her throat; she opened her eyes causing the two men to jump back. Her eyes were a metallic blood red, she looked to Drake. She could smell his blood but Gideon's smelt sweeter, finer. She knocked Drake out with the nearby oil lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. She got up and cornered Gideon. "Charlotte, something's wrong. You're not yourself."

"Are you sure Gideon? I've never felt better in my life." She attacked him, pulling his head to the side and biting his neck. She was right; his blood was sweet as it trickled down her throat. She felt the blood flow start to slowdown, she took her sharp fangs out of Gideon's neck and dropped him on the floor.

She looked around the room and saw the full length mirror in the corner, she went to it and stood in front of it. It showed right through her as if she were made of nothing but air. She looked at her back, it was dark and had a dark blue tint to it. This feeling inside of her felt better than the one she had when she was with Gideon. She grabbed the crimson off the edge of the bed and tied it, she had all the time in the world. She walked down the stairs, wiping her mouth of the blood that lingered. She grabbed the mens leather coat that went all the way to just above the hem of Charlotte's dress and slipped on a pair of boots. She opened the door, it was night and she could smell everything that had a pulse. She looked back at the inside of the mansion and flipped up the collar on her coat, she turned to look back outside and at the doorstep she saw a woman standing there. She was slouched over and her dress was in shreds and stained with the blood of several different victims, her brunette hair fell out of it's once tight bun and ran wild in all directions. An Evil smile crept over Charlotte's face, as her eyes returned to they're blue state. She ran a hand along the cheek of the clearly mad woman, "Come with me, those two won't be bothering us…for now that is."

"Yes, mistress." The woman mumbled as she followed Charlotte.

* * *

Please Review! I hope you liked it! Oh! and Backroads your question about the Time issue...this is taking place in the 1800's.


	10. Father where art thou?

Chapter 10: Father where art thou

Charlotte led the crazed girl toward the woods, basking in the moonlight. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Lucillia, mistress."

"Lucillia…what's happening to me?" Lucillia looked over her heavy bangs at Charlotte, who was staring straight at the sky. "The greatest change, one that has exceeded all human boundaries. You are different than I. How is that?"

"What do you mean we're different? We're both Vampires, blood sucking leeches who can barely stand the sun. What's so different than that?" Charlotte took her eyes off the sky and looked at Lucillia with a wrath she never knew she held. She slammed Lucillia into a tree and held her throat. "Tell me what's wrong with me." She hissed.

Lucillia looked oddly calm in her cowering form. "Wings with feathers as black as night, rest upon your shoulders. Spread them out, and you shall fly. You are different because you chose to be, Mistress."

Charlotte let go of Lucillia's throat and let her body fall to the ground. Charlotte walked around the small area thinking, she stopped and looked at Lucillia, she cocked her head slightly to the side. "What were you doing at the house?"

"I was hunting 'him' down. Robert, he's the one who made me like this. All I wanted to do was return the favor, Mistress."

Charlotte smiled; she rubbed her tongue over her long teeth that rest inside her mouth. "We need to leave this area, they will wake and they will hunt us when they do." Charlotte turned her heel as Lucillia walked behind her; smiling at the woman she called 'Mistress'.

--

Drake smelt smoke, it was nearby. He forced his eyes to open; he saw that the room was ablaze. "Shit!" He jumped off the bed and ran toward the corner. "Boyo! Wake up!" He called out to Gideon. "Gideon! Get up! The Fire's gonna swallow you whole!"

Gideon's eyes shot open as he saw the flames take over the room as if it was nothing, he turned to see Drake frozen in fear. He turned and moved with the speed of light, he grabbed Drake by his arm and nearly dislocated it. Less than a moment later they stood in front of the house, a light drizzle of rain soaked them as they watched they're home of many years be destroyed by flames.

--

It had been nearly a week since Charlotte had escaped her childhood friend, now recent lover, and her sire. She realized that this made Gideon her sire now, but that honestly didn't matter at the moment. Right now, she was hungry. She stood against a tree as she watched Lucillia succeed in capturing a meal for the night, a boy no more than 16 who was wondering around the carnival that had recently entered the small town. She shifted her wings on her back, they had come back out of her body when she was hungry, when she wanted to do nothing more than take flight and escape this horrid world, it was times like this she wished that Gideon was there to tell her how to hold back the hunger.

She pushed off the tree and entered the carnival, loads of candles were lit to light up the fair ground, and there were small stages set up to show off the people who were with this certain carnival. There was the 300 pound woman, the strong man who held weights that were obviously fake, the bearded woman, and of course the psychics. She looked at the wild beast that was pacing its cage.

"Stupid cat!" a boy yelled as he tossed his popcorn at the lion. "Yeah! Stupid Cat!" another boy, probably the one who started its brother.

Charlotte just smiled and neared the metal cage. "Hey lady! Are you crazy? That cat could eat you whole!" She chuckled and continued till she was up in front of the bars. The lion stopped pacing and stared at Charlotte. They looked at each other, both identifying the beast in each other.

A man's voice made her come out of her daze and come back to reality, and the reality of the situation was that she was hungry. "Come One, Come all! Come in to see one of god's creations in it purest form!" This sounded interesting. She looked at the sign that marked the entrance of the tent, where the man was beckoning people into the tent, there was a large poster that had a white feather falling mid-air with the name 'Samiel' written across it. This peaked her curiosity, she entered the dimly lit tent, inside was mostly children and young folk who were courting one another, she stood in the back, in the shadows. The man who was out front came through a curtain, he wore a red pin striped suit and a large black top hat.

"Ah…Children. Welcome to Nowhere, Welcome to Everywhere. Welcome to the end of everything and the beginning to nothing. This is where time stands still, for you are about to witness one of the miracles that is left in this world and only here, in this carnival will you find him. He comes from the clouds where he once watched us frolic in the hills full of grass until one night, during a terrible storm, one where the winds were too strong for him to hold onto his cloud, he fell. I came upon him lying on the ground, he told me of the pearly white gates that lay in heaven waiting for us one day.

"Ladies and Gents, I introduce you to…Samiel. The fallen angel!" The Curtains flung open and there stood a man whose hands were chained to two large posts that were to his sides, a man with ivory hair that was pulled back by a silk ribbon. His head hung down, he looked at the crowds from behind his fallen bangs. Charlotte, still hiding in the shadows, could see everything that appeared about the man. He was clearly twice her age, nearing his forties, but what made this man so special?

The man lifted his head up and with that two large white wings came out from his back. The crowd gasped and some of the younger children ran out of the tent. He smiled a devilish grin and laughed a wicked laugh, one that sent chills down you spine. The other young people lost interest and walked out of the tent leaving the man in the red suit and Samiel alone, or so they thought, Charlotte still hid.

The man in the suit sighed as he unlocked Samiel's chains. Samiel just left the stage without saying a word. "Hey! Send back George! Tell him his act is up!"

--

Drake ran alongside Gideon as they ran through the woods, they had picked up scent of Charlotte earlier and now they were chasing her down. They stopped when they saw the Carnival lights. "Are you sure she's in there? You're the one who knows her scent more." Drake asked.

"I'm positive." Gideon stood up straight and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent and following it with his mind. "She's still in there." He was now seeing what Charlotte was seeing and feeling what she was feeling, one of the perks to being a sire. "She's hungry; she's in a tent of some kind. She's looking at some guy, he's in a suit."

--

Charlotte came out of the shadows as the man in the red suit started clearing off the stage. She started clapping to catch the man's attention. He jumped at the sudden noise. "Oh, miss, you startled me. I'm going to have to ask you to leave this tent right now, we're setting up for the next act."

"That was very impressive you know," Charlotte said as she neared the stage. To the man in the red suit she seemed like a beautiful, innocent teenager, just ready for the taking. "Samiel, what's his secret? How do you give him those wings?" She ran her fingers over the stages edge as she smiled, looking up at the man in the red suit.

The man squatted down so he was level with Charlotte. "Well, ya see. They're actually real, the story I made up but his wings, those things are a hundred percent real. He's a freak of nature if you tell me. My father, the manager before me, said that he had a kid once Carol, Connie or something like that."

"Charlotte." Charlotte breathed her name. _'But that man, he couldn't be. It was impossible.'_

"Yeah, Charlotte was the girl's name. Wait, how'd you know?" The man in the red suit took a second look at Charlotte and saw her eyes, metallic blood red. "y-you're a…"

"I'm a what?!" The hunger had taken over, now it was just pure bloodlust.

"Vampire." He whispered, just then Charlotte lunged for the man's throat and drained him of his blood.

When she was done with this little snack she cleaned herself of all blood on herself, she had been wearing a dark crimson dress so the blood went unnoticed once on the fabric. Her hunger was tamed but it wasn't satisfied for the night, she still had room for more.

She followed the stage as it led out of the tent and to where there were a few members of the carnival sitting around taking a break. "Excuse me?" Charlotte asked in her most innocent voice. All the people that were sitting around the fire, that illuminated the small circle of people turned.

"What can we do ya for, miss?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to the man with the wings."

"Sam? Yeah he's in his tent. I'll take ya too him." It turned out that the man that was speaking was the weightlifter.

He led Charlotte to a small canvas tent that flickered with the light of a candle that was inside. "Sam! You've got a visitor." The man left, leaving Charlotte standing in front of the tent.

"Tell them to go away! I'm not in the mood for entertaining people with my humiliation."

"If it's humiliating. Sir, then why don't you leave this place?"

Sam lifted the flap of his tent to look at Charlotte. "You've got quite a tongue on you, this one."

Charlotte smiled. At a closer view this man couldn't be her father. The man quieted when he saw Charlotte's face, pale blue eyes with flesh the color of a fresh mountain snowfall, accompanied by hair the color of pitch. "Rose?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, Go away. I'm not entertaining tonight. You bring back old memories."

"Really?" Charlotte said angered. "Like Your daughter? What about her mother? What happened to the poor whence that let you lay with her? Huh?"

Sam stood up came so close to Charlotte that they're noses touched. "Don't speak about Rose like that! You never knew her. Nor will you ever, she's dead, along with my daughter."

"You so much of a liar, it's pathetic. You don't even know me! I refuse to believe that I'm the spawn of someone like you! I'm sure Samiel isn't even your name, I bet it's just a stage name."

"Now listen you!"

"No!" Charlotte shouted over Samiel. "You will listen to me! You left me beside a well when I was just a baby; I never did anything to you! And because of that I never knew my family and now your telling me that you don't want me?! How fucked up is that? You're nothing more than an insignificant man, who doesn't deserve a family."

Sam was near tears, after all these years; his daughter had lived through that night. The night he had taken his single bundle of joy away from its mother's dead corpse, and left her beside the magick well in the next town in hope that someone might take pity on her pour soul. Now his daughter stood before him, the spitting image of her mother and more and she already hated him for his bitterness and his hatred toward everyone. The only part of her that came from him was her wings. "Charlotte? My precious little girl? Is that you?"

Charlotte hurt inside so much, the pain hurt so badly.

--

Gideon and Drake pushed through the crowds of the Carnival. Something felt as if it had knocked all the air out of Gideon. He gasped for air as he fell against one of the booths. "What's wrong, boyo?"

"It's…Charlotte; it feels like her hearts breaking. She's…She's really pissed; we need to find her now!" Gideon forced himself to find Charlotte, he knew she couldn't take the pain; it'd be too much; it'd push any vampire over the edge, even the oldest and most powerful.

--

Another 'Dun Dun Dun' moment brought to you by…ME!! Please Leave a Review, Reviews make the world go ''round!


	11. Time will Heal

Chapter 11: Time will heal

Charlotte wept open eyed. Her heart hurt so much. Suddenly it felt like something snapped inside her, the next thing she knew, Charlotte was plunging her fangs into Samiel's neck. "Charlotte, No!" She heard Gideon's voice yell.

She ignored him; her bloodlust took over now; her eyes a deep rich metallic red. Gideon tried pulling Charlotte away from her father's throat but he was too late. Samiel was already completely drained. Gideon finally pulled her away and turned her to face him. Charlotte seemed to gain control of herself because she started looking around trying to figure out what happened. She saw the blood that was all over her clothes and then the body; she stared at the body, frozen.

"Charlotte, can you hear me? Charlie?" Gideon shook her to get her attention, Charlotte's head snapped in front of her at Gideon. She broke down just then and started crying on his shoulder. "Shh… it's okay. I'm so sorry; I should have been here sooner." He gently petted the back of her head.

"I-I killed him….my father. I killed him! I'm a monster!"

"No you're not. I know what it's like. I've been there. You're the farthest thing from a monster."

Drake walked in on the scene. "Oh, how sweet," He said sarcastically. "Now tell me Charlotte, where is that little winch Lucillia at?"

"Behind you," Lucillia said as she came out of the shadows. "Are you alright mistress?" Charlotte stopped crying just then and started laughing. She grabbed the collar of Gideon's shirt and rammed him into the wooden pillar that held the tent up in the middle.

"Charlotte, let go…please." Gideon groaned.

"I'm sorry, my love. Please don't try to find me, I'll find you when I'm ready." She whispered into his ear.

"Charlotte, please don't do this. Stay with me." Gideon begged.

"If we were really meant to be together then we shall just have to test time, that's all." She said as she backed away with a sad smile on her face, letting Gideon fall down on the ground. "In time, my love. In time…" She turned, grabbing Lucillia's hand and dragged her away from the circus at lightning speed that even Lucillia had a hard time matching.

_**2008 (200 years later) New York City, New York**_

Charlotte walked down the dark streets of New York as the sun was setting, the time when muggers, murderers, and crazy people come out, but no one dared to mess with _her_. She was now one of the oldest Vampires left in this part of the city, the rest lived in their hidden mansions and expensive penthouse's with their covens. She tightened her leather jacket to keep herself from the cold even though she never got cold, ever.

She entered her place of work, 'The Midnite Angel'. She owned it and it was actually quite successful compared to some of the rundown clubs and bars in the area. Hers was a little of both, a club and a bar. It constantly was playing heavy metal and screamo music for her customers, both human and vampire. She had set it up so that both Human and Vampire could drink here, but she had a strict not biting rule. If the Vamps wanted to deal with that business they had to take it outside. To keep with Charlotte's own sleeping arrangement, the bar was open from the time the sun went down to the time when it rose. She had quickly learned that she had to make a living doing something so she and Lucillia worked in different bars and Saloons; she was actually a quite good barkeep. Lucillia, on the other hand was better in the bed warmer department.

"Hey Val." She said to her guard dog Valerie, a black and white English bulldog with a spot right over her left eye, who lived at the bar.. Val barked a greeting back to Charlotte as she went to go check on her blood supply in the back with the very expensive alcohol in the walk in freezer.

The first customer of the night came in while she was in the back; he was a vampire for sure. She could tell his gender and him being undead just by his scent. She came back in and pulled off her leather jacket, revealing her tight black tank top and hip hugging low riding jeans, her wings disappeared into her back when she remained full, the only trace of them were the stains her wings made when they melted into her back. "What'll it be?" the man sat down, his face hidden by a large Indiana Jones hat.

"Irish whiskey mixed with a bit of A positive; you serve that here, don't ya?" The man asked with a heavy Irish accent that still hadn't faded over the years, the man defiantly was Drake.

Charlotte swallowed the hard lump that developed in her throat and forced herself to answer. "Yes, we do." She prepared the drink and handed it to Drake; he didn't seem to recognize her. Had she really changed that much? She looked the same as she did back then but…maybe she had changed, forced herself to change so much that she wasn't the same person she was then. It would make sense that she didn't even look the same.

Drake started to dig for his wallet but Charlotte stopped him by saying "It's on the house." Drake smiled and downed his drink in one gulp and went back into the darkness of the streets. He left a small slip of paper under his glass, Charlotte was about to throw it away but stopped when she saw that the back was marked 'Charlie'. It was in Gideon's handwriting. She started opening went a wave of customers came in; she stuck it in her back pocket and saved it to open for later.

Once home that morning, Charlotte secured all the curtains to where no sunlight could breach the apartment. She set the note on the coffee table and just stared at it, contemplating whether or not to open it. After a few minutes of fighting with herself Charlotte snatched it up and opened it. 'Check your freezer.'

"What?" Curiosity took her like a cat and she went to the refrigerator that was almost always empty and opened the small freezer door. Inside was a map that was marked by a red marker the led from her apartment to some unknown destination, with that was a blood rose that had ice crystal's forming on it; there was a secret message that came with this. 'Come find me'. For some reason butterflies flew in her stomach, she felt the same way she felt all those many years ago when she was a little girl by the lake.

"Knock Knock!" Kaylen, Charlotte's apprentice, called as she unlocked the door.

"Come on in, Kay." Kaylen was turned barely 11 years ago by her idiot boyfriend who left her for dead. Charlotte took her in, she had been all alone since Lucillia left her to find Drake and finally get her revenge.

"What's that?" Kaylen asked as she looked over Charlotte's shoulder.

"Nothing of your concern."

"Well, it doesn't look like nothing to me. Who's the rose from?"

"No one."

"Charlotte, please tell! You know I won't stop until I hear every juicy detail."

Kaylen; sometimes you really need to mind your own business. Now, it's late. Go to your room, and We'll talk tonight."

"Yes Charlotte. Goodnight."

"Good Morning." Charlotte took the things and brought them to her room, she put the rose back in the freezer to keep it from melting. That night she dreamt of Gideon and everything she had been through with him. 'In time, my love, in time.' Whispered in her ear. Charlotte woke gasping for air, looking around to see if anyone had been in her room. Nothing. She got up and started to back an overnight bag full with blood packs that she had gotten from the bar and clothes. Apparently she made enough noise to wake Kaylen for a dead sleep, literally.

"Charlotte? What are you doing?"

"Kay, I'm going to need you to take over the bar for a little while." Charlotte said in her frenzy.

"Why?"

"I'm going to take some time off, I'm taking a trip and I'm not sure how long it will take me. So will you just cover for me?" She started to get dressed back in her clothes that she had worn from the night before.

"Sure." Kaylen Yawned and stretched. "Does this have to do with the flowers that you were sent?"

"Flowers?"

"Yeah, the doorbell rang a few minutes ago, they're on the table." Charlotte pushed past Kaylen and into the kitchen where the only real table was. It was an arrangement of Daisies, and there was a card.

"Time's up?" Kay asked as she read the card aloud. "Who's G?"

"An old Friend." Charlotte said absent mindedly as she stood by the windows and watched the sky change from light to dark and watched the stars come to life again as they had every night for hundreds of thousands of years.

"Is he cute?"

"I don't know, listen, I've got to go. I'll be back when I'm back." Charlotte grabbed her bag and left.

* * *

Heyhi! I know it's been a while since I've updated but here it is!! so PLEASE review!


	12. Cat and Mouse

Cat and Mouse

She drove out of the city in her black pickup, following the map that was given to her. She drove until the sun was peaking over the horizon Luckily her first destination was coming up. It was this old abandoned motel that had flaking lime green paint all over it. It obviously hadn't been opened in quite sometime.

Charlotte went to the front desk to 'borrow' one of the keys but there was only one there, room number three. It was sort of suspicious to Charlotte but she soon realized that she was hungry and she still hadn't eaten in two days. Her wings came out and stretched out all the black feathers at once, in the small room. She couldn't stay out anymore the sun was too much, and with the added hunger, Charlotte had to hurry if she wanted to avoid bloodlust. She took the room key and hurried down the hallways until she finally came upon a dark grey door with a missing 3. She opened it and it was completely dark, she felt along the wall for a light switch but there wasn't any. She did, however, find an oil lamp with matches beside it. Once the lamp was lit, the room was illuminated.

There was a single bed with heavy covers, a table on each side of the bed, and a trunk at the end of the bed. On the trunk there was another frozen rose and a Letter.

'_My dear Charlotte, _

_How the years have haunted me for not being braver and hunting you down. There is so much that I wish I could go back and redo but I can't. If you haven't figured it out, and you probably haven't, 200 years ago this room was once the like we use to play by. The lake that started this twisted rollercoaster of events that started with our first kiss. _

_I picked this room especially for you; it has everything that you need to complete this journey. There are some clothes in the truck that I thought you might like. They're not from this current fashion but one that you and I are personally familiar with.'_

Charlotte opened the trunk and pulled out a black with heavy white and silver embroidery on it. It went off the shoulders and had long sleeves that would prove to be skintight on her arms. Charlotte looked back to the letter.

'_Trust me; this journey will be worth it in the end._

_Until then, G.'_

Charlotte folded the letter and traded it in her bag for a pack of blood, after eating she changed into the dress and fell into a deep slumber.

Images of Gideon flashed in her mind as she slept, "Charlotte, hurry." His voice whispered to her. She woke suddenly and grabbed her things as she ran to her truck; she sped off to the next dot on the map that was given to her. It wasn't too far but the road began getting rougher and rougher as she sped through. She looked over to the small clock that was in the dashboard, 4:45.

How? She hadn't slept that late, had she? She climbed out of the car because the truck couldn't go any further. She was a t a pile of stones that once was the base of a home, beside the house was 6 headstones. On the edge that was closest to the headstones was another rose. Charlotte knew where she was instantly; this rubble was once her childhood home. She realized that the Journey that she was going on was to lead her back to him, back to... There was no more time to gape at the headstones of her adoptive family, the sun was rising quickly. Charlotte held on to the rose as she ran with vampiric speed to the manor; but it wasn't enough the sun was right on her heels. If she didn't hurry, she would burn. Just then the Manor came into sight; it had been rebuilt after it had burnt to the ground.

She pushed harder; the doors were wide open as if an invitation inside. She slammed the doors behind her as she fell to the ground gasping for air. "Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to join the party." Drake said from the main table, taking a sip of blood from his flask. "How are you doing girly?" He asked with a sick and twisted smile on his bearded mouth.

"Drake? Where is he?" Charlotte said as I go up and went to the table.

"Where is who?" he teased. "Luci, do you know what Girly here is talking about?" He called over his shoulder to a woman in a dark dress coming from the kitchen.

"Yes, but I'm not allowed to say. Sorry Mistress." Lucillia said with a smile as she brought out a tray of tea.

"Lucillia?" she stepped back in complete shock, she had thought Drake would have killed Lucillia years ago but no; she was standing before her, happy and undead, just like Drake.

"Yes Mistress?" Lucillia asked with a child's innocence.

"You're alive."

"No. Sadly not. My heart no longer beats; it hasn't for sometime now, does yours?" She tilted her head to the side.

"What Girly here means, darlin', is that you're not a pile of ash." Drake patted Lucillia's hand and she smiled as she sat down next to him and poured him a cup of blood tea.

"He's waitin' Girly; he has been for a long time. I've never seen Boyo so down in the dumps over anything before. You better hurry, but then again, it's not like we have expiration dates on our feet." Charlotte knew that Drake had just spoken what she had been running from all these years, the truth. She knew the Gideon would hold her to her word but she never meant to cause him pain. She was just afraid, of what?

Lucillia giggled. "Feet."

Charlotte headed up the stairs with caution; she saw the faint glow of fire in the room that had once been the study. The door was open and she could see Gideon's back to her, his long white hair tied back, he was still in his dusty old coat and was paler than ever but it was like Charlotte had a tan either. She knocked gently on the door.

"Come in Drake, She's not coming. The sun has risen. I doubt that she even understood what the roses meant, or even accepted my invitation."

Charlotte walked quietly behind him as he spoke, his voice was so lonely. She stood behind his chair and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "So that's what that was? An invitation? I thought it was your way of telling me to hurry my ass up already." She said playfully. Gideon jumped out of his chair and stared at Charlotte in disbelief. "What? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, but something defiantly undead." He took a step forward but Charlotte's smile dropped as she took a step backward. "Sorry." He took a step backward, Charlotte took two forward so that they were right in front of each other.

"You shouldn't be the one who's apologizing, I should."

"Charlotte," He whispered but Charlotte cut him off.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that; and, I'm really sorry Gideon. I've been stupid and a coward. I was afraid to get so close to someone, anyone, especially you."

"Why? You know that you don't have to be afraid of me."

"I know that, but…Now that I look back on it, I realize that I loved you. I was so stupid for running away." She eyes started to water, she tried to fight back the tears. She watched as he carefully came up to her. She ignored the little annoying voice that was telling her to get as far away as she could from him, from this place. "I'm not going to run away again, if that's what you're worried about."

"Charlie, it's not that that I'm worried about. It was if you loved me anymore?" they were now standing merely inches apart. Charlotte looked up to him with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Of course I do, I couldn't stand to be without you anymore. When I got your rose and the flowers I- I didn't know what to think. You must hate me for taking so long." She hung head in shame, she couldn't look at his eyes anymore, they were filled with sadness and longing.

Gideon closed the distance between them and held her; he buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent. "I could never hate you. I knew you would stay true to your word."

Charlotte wrapped her arms around his waist, never wanting to let go again. "200 years was a bit much huh?"

Gideon started laughing. "A bit over dramatic." Charlotte couldn't help it, his laugh was contagious.

She looked back up and dared to look back into his eyes, the sadness was filled with joy but the longing was still there, it was a different longing though, one Charlotte could identify in herself as well. "Gideon, will you kiss me again?" She whispered softly.

Gideon grinned from ear to ear. "Gladly." He leaned down and kissed her with a kiss she would never forget in the rest of her life. Charlotte stood there in the arms of the man she loved, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms again and the safety that came with it.

The End.

Heyhi! I think I might make a sequel to this but I'm gonna need some help with it, so if you feel like your up to the feat then email me and we'll see what happens!

Please Review!!


End file.
